The present invention relates to an improved system for transportation and delivery using bar codes to uniquely identify customers and delivered goods in a secure and quick manner.
The Internet has produced a proliferation of e-commerce transactions. While e-commerce transactions offer convenience and speed to customers seeking to purchase goods online, most e-commerce transactions must end with the physical delivery of goods to a consumer. Indeed, the delivery stage is particularly prone to error or sabotage as goods may be inadvertently or maliciously routed to the wrong destination. The ability to secure the delivery of goods to the consumer in a manner that inspires confidence in both parties would be of great benefit to both providers of goods and the consumers who use them.